The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to further improve the convenience to users is analyzing communication relationships of a user with users of remote computing devices. In this regard, our communication relationships with different people are different. For example, we may have frequent and balanced communication relationships with some persons, wherein communications occur both frequently and there is a relative balance between a number of incoming and outgoing communications with such a person. Contrastingly, with other persons, communications may occur infrequently and/or may be unbalanced such that one person initiates the majority of communications in the relationship. Such communication relationships are not static and may evolve over time. Sometimes, such as due to busy lives, however, people may ignore or simply be unaware of evolutions in communication relationships with their personal and business contacts. Old friends may slowly become strangers and by the point a user realizes that he has lost contact with an old friend, it may be difficult to rectify the relationship.
Some mobile devices may currently display a listing of recent calls and messages received and sent by the mobile device, but such listings are often organized merely in a chronological order and may not provide any ready indication to a device user of his communication relationship patterns with users of remote devices. While some devices may provide some further information such as total conversation time and a number of messages exchanged with a contact or a conversation time ranking of contacts, such information does not readily provide users with an indication of a communication relationship pattern with the contact. Users may not have time to monitor such communications records and extrapolate communication behaviors due to our often hectic life schedules. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide computing device users with methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for analyzing communication relationships between the user's computing device and users of remote computing devices, which may address some of the problems discussed above.